An Early Death
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: Fallenkit is a young she-cat, whose name couldn't have been more fitting... This story was created for the 'Young Death' challenge in Bunnyclan.


**Hey guys! I'm back! I know I haven't been on this site in a while, but I have decided to return. This story is a one-shot for Bunnyclan so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I wish I did though...**

* * *

 _~Fallenkit's P.O.V.~_

My name is Fallenkit... It's fitting really seeing as how I became a member of Starclan at such a young age. It makes me wonder if my mother knew would happen? If she knew that I would leave before I could even see the blooming flowers of spring? Maybe it's a good thing... I never had to experience a battle... Even so, I wanted to see more. Maybe your wondering how I died... Let me tell you.

 **O.o.O**

I blinked as I stepped out of the nursery. It wasn't what I expected, but it was beautiful! The ground was covered in a powdery white and cold layer of what I had heard others call snow. I knew it was leaf-bare and I had also heard it was the hardest season.

"It's so cold!" Pouncepaw, my older brother, complained, "Why can't it be Green-leaf?" Frostpaw, my older sister, just rolled her eyes. I smiled and bounced out into the snow, my fur standing on end due to the cold. Pouncepaw laughed.

"You look ridiculous!" He exclaimed. I glared at him.

"At least I'm not complaining about the cold!" I squeaked. Frostpaw nodded and laughed.

"It's true." Frostpaw laughed, "It makes you sound like a kit again. It's hard to believe you've actually been an apprentice for moons!" Pouncepaw frowned.

"Whatever..." He grumbled, "At least that goes both ways." Frostpaw rolled her eyes again.

"Well, come on. We're going on a hunting patrol." Frostpaw mewed, "It's why I woke you up, remember?" Pouncepaw sighed before following Frostpaw over to where two warriors where waiting.

I smiled and turned my attention back to the beauty of the snow, mixed with the soft color of the gray clouds. A lot of cats would think of it as colorless and plain, but I liked the simplicity. I coughed lightly and frowned. I had been bothered by this cough for awhile now...

 **O.o.O**

I watched Heatherkit from beside the nursery, my pure white fur and icy blue eyes blending in perfectly with the snow. Me, Heatherkit, Spiderkit, Cloudkit, and Dapplekit were playing hide and seek and as usual Heatherkit ended up seeking. So far she had found Dapplekit and Spiderkit, but she was still missing me and Cloudkit.

"Where do you think they are?" Heatherkit groaned. The others sighed.

"This is going to take to long. They blend in perfectly... We should just give up..." Spiderkit grumbled. I smiled and satisfaction before bursting out coughing.

"There's Fallenkit!" Heatherkit exclaimed. They rushed over, but quickly came to a stop. I tried to stand up, but I collapsed. I sat back up, but my vision was blurring.

"Fallenkit? Are you... okay...?" Dapplekit asked softly. I opened my mouth to reply, but only coughing came out. I sank back down onto the snow and my vision faded completely.

"Fallenkit!" I heard someone call my name before I faded into unconsciousness.

 **O.o.O**

I woke up in the medicine cat's den. I heard my mother, Featherfall, talking with the medicine cat, Nightwhisker. She seemed worried.

"Please, tell me you can save her!" She exclaimed, "I can't loose her!" What was she talking about? I lifted my head, but immediately regretted it when I nearly threw up.

"You got her here to late. There's nothing I can do." Nightwhisker replied sadness evident in his tone, "You didn't see anything wrong with her?" I blinked in confusion as they continued.

"No! She didn't seem any different!" Featherfall cried, "I didn't realise she was sick! Can't you at least try?! You've cured Greencough before!" My head pounded.

"It isn't Greencough Featherfall." Nightwhisker growled, "Her food was poisoned with deathberries... I can't do anything now... I'm still surprised she lived this long!" Greencough and deathberries? What were they talking about?

"No... I don't want to lose her!" Featherfall whispered, "Can I... At least go see her?"

"Of course." Nightshade replied. Featherfall rushed over to me and I looked up at her.

"M- mom?" My voice cracked, "Am I... going to?" She shook her head softly.

"No dear... Your just going to have a nice long rest..." She whispered, "When you wake up you'll be in a wonderful place full of grass, flowers, and all the mice you could ever ask for." I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you..." I whispered. She smiled slightly. My vision started to blur once again.

"I will too Fallenkit, but don't worry... Someday I will join you..." Featherfall whispered, as my vision finally went black.

 **O.o.O**

 _~Featherfall's P.O.V.~_

"Tonight we shall say our goodbyes to Fallenkit!" I barely heard our leader's griefstricken call, "She was a beautiful young she-cat who died to early, but I know Starclan will give her a wonderful place in the stars!" I let tears fall from my eyes as my my mate, Stormclaw, wrapped his tail around me.

I looked around at the other cats, and I soon noticed the other kits and their mother in the back. They all held the same sorrowful expression. I soon turned my head back to Fallenkit and I stepped forward. I touched my nose to her cold, dead, fur and sighed.

"I never meant for your name to be so fitting..." I whispered as I felt my heart shatter.

* * *

 **I'm not very good at writing this kind of story... I always get attached to the characters I use in my stories, so I don't like killing them off... :( Well... I hope you enjoyed it! ;) Thanks for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori out!**


End file.
